DRRR: Obsession
by Fallenmoon94
Summary: Provoking the strongest tempered man in Ikebukuro is the most entertaining thing Izaya loves to do, but what happens when things unexpectedly gone wrong and there was more than meets the eyes? Pathetically denying their feelings, they set out a game to see whoever gets each other to fall for one another first for this may be the biggest mistakes of their life. Shizaya (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Voice of whispers can be a spoken language of all culture. Words could be used for communication. But why whisper? Why should you murmur the words under your breaths? There shouldn't be a reason that you should. Why do people, no, why do any humans speak such a way. I wonder, I always wonder. There's too many mystery in this world that always makes me nosy and I constantly love to pry into peoples' businesses. It is, after all, my job as an informant. I must learn to attain knowledge, and enlighten those who want that info.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?"

I sometimes wonder myself why people want this useless knowledge. For example, as of what is happening now.

"Oh relax old man. I'm just tweaking your software a little. Adding some Trojan virus here, and eliminating some data there. This should put your company down the drain in seconds. Give me a minute here." I said nonchalantly.

"P-please don't! Don't do this to our company!"

You can hear him right? That voice of desperation. It's hysterical to my ears. It's irritating enough to make me want to cut his throat just to silence him.

"You can't!" He cries. "Have you gone mad? Is your view of life that empty? Do you even know what you're doing? You could ruin the whole company you bastard!

Laughter; I hear laughter of someone being pleased. Oh wait, it's me isn't it? His reaction, it's just too perfect. Too amusing, and I just want to cry out in glee. But poise comes first in this kind of situation.

I turn my head just enough to look at him from the window. I was leaning against the side of the glass frame. Cold, clear glass and smooth as I trace my hand against the window. My other hand rests against the mouse control as I click away the data on the digital machine in front of me.

"My views in life are simple, yet people seem to have a complicated expression on your faces. Is it because I have abnormal knowledge than an average human being or is it that humans themselves don't pay attention to what's around them?" I ask smugly with a slight curve of amusement shown on my lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I sigh empathetically while shaking my head and ignoring his last sentence. "You see, I look at the world at a different angle, both horizontal and vertical. But you, you who look straight ahead and never consider the other directions and a very predictable path that I find it quite amusing."

"W-what are you saying?" He stutters.

"You're very slow to keep up with me." I said as I sigh out in disappointment. "But if you want me to put it simply, look here."

I turn the computer screen around so he could see. His expression change from fright to relief when he sees the screen was blank. I chuckle at his reaction, and stood up straight, as I walk up to him. "I'm just messing with you, old man. You should really see yourself panicking, it's really comical."

The man look taken aback.

"I'll give you a word of advice." I said while walking pass him, before standing in front of the door to leave. "If you care enough about your company, don't let someone like me into your business."

The man turns himself and mutters. "Who, who are you?"

"Oh you're asking me?" I ask innocently, while opening the door. "I am known as Izaya Orihara."

(*)(*)(*)

From that old man in comparison to me is a very big gap. Our perspective is very different from one another. I rather seek amusement in life and see everything around me with an open mind rather than being the one who's a victim of the amuser. That's just goes without saying for-

"IZAYA!"

"Shit…" I cussed under my breath, as I turn to face the one who had called me. An irritating, yet amused, smile spread across my lips. "And here I thought I could avoid my one and only Shizu-chan."

"I told you to not call me that you son of a bitc-"

"Now, now, you shouldn't be using that kind of language in public, Shizu-chan." I said, while shaking my head. I then shrug my shoulders and sigh. "Though I don't really give a damn about what people think."

"Didn't I tell you never to show your face in Ikebukuro again?"

I snicker, while looking at the man in front of me. He never changes his appearance. He always wears that slim fitted bartender uniform, and he's always biting down that cigarette of his. Disgusting, but yet, it's tempting for me to do something about that. His hair is in a blond mess, and didn't I break his glasses one time? I guess he got himself a spare.

This man who calls himself Shizuo Heiwajima. He is supposedly my enemy, the one I should be looking out for. It's not like I'm afraid of him or anything. It's just that he's not like any human being, in fact, I don't even consider him a human because of his monstrous strength that could kill anyone in an instant.

"Sorry Shizu-chan." I said, while backing away from him. "Unfortunately, I can't play with you this evening so I'll be taking my leave."

"I don't think so!" He sneers, while he grabs a traffic pole off of the street. "And I told you not to call me that!"

Too quickly he came at me with the sign in his hand, and swings it at me as I duck under him and ran through the streets without a second thought. Of course he has to chase after me. I sigh in amusement, as I pull out one of my switchblade from my sleeves, and threw the blade straight for his face. For a strong man, he's slow in reaction as the blade slice the side of his right cheek.

"Come back here!"

I laugh. "I rather not."

I'm not very lucky today as I ran myself at a dead end, and the only thing blocking my way was this tall fence behind me, and that bartender.

Why do I always put myself in a pinch? I thought while shaking my head.

"Come on now, Shizu-chan." I said, while I put my right hand behind my back and slide another knife in my hand. "Couldn't you let me go this time?"

"Sure." He said breathlessly from chasing after me. "When I smash your head!"

Again, he charges at me, but this time, I was ready for him. Shizuo swings his pole, I duck under again, and I manage to kick the pole to the side as it hit the side wall. During those instant seconds my blade reaches his face and I cut the same side of his check with the previous cut, making a bigger bruise on his face. I didn't notice that he made it easy for me to cut him when he suddenly punches me. His fist connected with my stomach as I choke out breathlessly, and felt the force pushing me back against the fence behind me. I coughed and taste the metallic sting in my mouth.

I let out a small chuckle.

"Now you're going to pay for what you did to my face you bastard." Shizuo huff out as he grabs me by the collar and puts his face close to mine. "Any last words?"

I laugh wholeheartedly. "Yeah, I do."

I had an idea, a devious idea. I beckon him close so I could whisper into his ears. I smirk as I grab the sides of his face in an instant, and slowly trace my tongue along his bleeding cheek and licking his blood clean.

Shizuo froze in shock.

I smile devilishly, as I whisper darkly against his ear. "Your blood tastes delicious."

I didn't give him enough time to react as I kick him away from me, and started to run before he could collect himself.

"See you next time Shizu-chan!"

(*)(*)(*)

I didn't went after him, as I sat there, frozen to the ground. My body won't move, as my mind tries to collect itself from what just happened. It was all to fast, but it felt like time has stopped. I still feel the touch of his fingers against my face. They were cold, and icy as if I was touching death. Then I felt the moist of his tongue gliding along the side of my face. It sends sudden shiver down my spin at the thought. And then his voice. It was hot against my ear as he breathes against them, and tickling them in a disturbing way. It happens too fast, but I remember it all while I sat there against the wall. I stare at the fence in front of me from where I was one minute ago, but now, it just seems like this type of things happens to me and him is all too familiar.

"What the hell just happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Durarara Ch.2**

The tingling sensation raises the hair on my arms as his cold fingers trace itself across my bare skin. His hands wrapping itself around the collar of my throat, and firmly hold me closer as he pulls me nearer to his face, to his lips. I feel the tip of his nose gliding itself along my collar bone, up my neck, to my ear, as it sends sudden wave of shivers. I hear a low hum of excitement in his voice as he senses my reaction to his touch, and it was chillingly pleasing to my ears. My senses are running wild, as it is the only thing I could communicate with as my eyes are covered and I see nothing, but only hear and sense what's around me.

A soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"Tell me what you want." He whispers lowly, his hot smoldering breath brushing against my ear.

"W-what I want." I stammer in anticipation as I felt a cold sweat drip down the side of my face. "What I want is you. "

Startled, I woke up as my eyes flutter open by my own troubling dream. I almost let out a scream of revulsion upon the thoughts as I sat up on my bed as I try to catch my breath. I slowly wipe the sweat off of my forehead as I rest my palm against my face. I feel the side of my head throbbing in agony like I've been punched in the head. My heart feels like it's about to have a heart attack.

Was that just a dream? Or was that a memory? I thought in disgust. I rewind what I just saw in my head, and my stomach churn in distaste. I immediately covered my mouth, feeling nauseated, and I quickly got out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I flip the toilet seat upward, waiting for my stomach to react in revolt, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I felt sick to the core at the thought of me and that…that bastard doing…that! What the fuck did I dream about that type of shit for? I thought to myself in foul repugnance.

"Now I really feel like throwing up." I said sickly, while getting myself off of the bathroom floor and lean my body against the sink counter. I turn on the faucet to cool as I wash my face with cold water, and gargle the liquid in my mouth; wanting to get rid of the invisible foul aftertaste.

"Brother."

I turn around to meet my little brother's eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you alright this morning?" He asks, his eyes have a slight worried expression written all over them."You look like you're in pain."

I shake my head while rubbing my head with the palm of my head."I'm fine."

"Alright." My little brother said emotionlessly. He turns himself around and trudge himself out of the room.

"By the way," I said while looking at myself in the mirror."What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be going to work, Kazuka?"

"No, not today." Kazuka said, while walking down stairs, his voice getting harder to hear."I'm off so I can spend more time with my big brother…."

"Right," I said while the corner my mouth twitches. "With your big brother, Shizuo."

(*)(*)(*)

The city streets in Ikebukuro are bustling as ever. It's too crowded, and it's too noisy, but this is my home. Tall buildings that stood out like skyscraper usually reflect sunlight at a certain time of the day can blind your eyes and it occasional does to me. Having light eyes the color of the sun isn't giving me any good fortune when it comes to the brightest day during summer. My eyes are too sensitive, and sometimes it almost put me at the brick of near death.

One time, I got run over by a five hundred pound truck when the sunray caught the corners of my eyes and my glasses didn't do shit, and still look at me now. I'm still alive today, but I was really pissed. Some bastard didn't look on passing pedestrian and almost ram his truck into a kid not even at the age of seven. Luckily I caught that immediately and grab the kid out of the street, pushing him out of the way, and took the hit for him. Even though I am still alive today, I still feel that agonizing pain when I had heard the bones in my body being crushed by the weight of the truck. I heard the screams of the crowd in the street witnessing the accident.

I didn't know what had happen next, my mind was in a blank. I didn't even bleed, nor did I have any noticeable bruises on my body, but I did feel some of the broken bones shifted inside my stomach. The man saw me and got out of his vehicle, looking appall I presumed. He wanted to ask me if I was okay, but the look in his eyes showed me that he knew who I was. With much effort, I pull myself up, and the pain was excruciating that I didn't give a shit if it showed on my face. Because he was the cause of my injury, and I wanted him to see what he could have done to that little boy.

"Next time," I said breathlessly, and wincing at the pain when I spoke. I try again and said, "Next time, you should watch where you're driving."

The man started to back up, and he stumbles backward, causing himself to land on the floor. I slowly trudge towards him with my body towering over him. The expression in his eyes, they were full of terror. It's true, that no matter what I do, everyone is terrified of me because of my inhuman strength. That time, I didn't try to scare him, as I offer my hand to him to help him up. But during that time, everyone started to know me, my name, my history, everything. And this man, he must have known who I was too, because he didn't take my offering hand, but instead he backed away from me in fright. He screams at me to not hurt him and to stay away. Right before I could apologize for scaring him, he got himself up and started to run off, leaving his truck behind.

The crowd behind me started murmuring words I'm always used to. Words that made my name famous and faulty accused of something I never did. It was those words that made me who I am today. I am one of them, the guilty one. He's a beast…..a monster.

"I'm a monster they say," I whisper, and yet I did nothing wrong."So why do they accuse me of doing something wrong?"

"Hey mister," someone said behind me. I felt them tug the corner of my sleeve shirt as I look down to see the little boy that I just saved looking back at me. A small smile showed on his lips. "Thank you for saving my life. You're no monster. You're my hero."

I stare at the boy, startled by what he'd just said. I couldn't help but smile a little, and nodded in thanks. When he let go of my sleeve, I took my leave and the crowd made way for me to pass. None of them want to get too close to me.

My life wouldn't have turn out this messed up If it wasn't for a certain someone. Every day, I search for him, and one day, I will get back at him for what he'd done to my life. Up until now, nothing good comes my way at a worst possible situation. All of it was by the doing of him. The one I want to annihilate, the one who made my life a living hell, and the one who made my body react to his affectionate touch. I want him to suffer the same way I have.

(*)(*)(*)

I met up with Tom at a local bar a few block from my apartment. We talk about where we are heading, and the businesses he must attend before leaving the rest of the day to me to do what I please. This is the only job I've got ever since I got fired bartending. It's the only way to make any living expenses.

"It will only take a couple of hours until I'll be out of that office building, so could you wait at the entrance?" Tom asks."I know how you are, and I don't want you to get into any trouble than you already have."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble while I stir the liquor around my glass."Do what you have to do and get out of there."

Tom nodded in agreement. Behind Tom, a couple of middle age kids are talking too loud as if they're doing it on purpose. They wanted the whole bar to hear it, but I can tell that everyone was ignoring them, even Tom did too, and he was staring at me warningly to back down. I couldn't help it and listen in.

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"There's some color gangs a few blocks from here trying to pick a fight with a high school girl, and I heard that she got some major bust too. "

"Ho-oh, really now, you want to check it out?"

"No way man, I might get kill by those color gangs."

They laugh it off as if it's just one of the daily things happening everyday of their lives. It's sickening and what's worst, it made me furious. My anger causes me to crush the glass I was holding, and it made everyone turn their eyes on me. I hid my eyes as I look down at the floor, and not wanting to show my anger.

"Shizuo, don't." Tom warned.

I didn't have the control to listen to Tom's warning, as I yell out in frustration. I push people by to get to the door and out of the bar. I ran through the crowd and rush towards the alleys to find them. I didn't have the time to consider the possibility that this might be a set up, and I didn't give a rat's ass about it. If there really was someone in trouble, especially someone I know then I'm not going to stop and think it through what will happen to me. If I did, it might already be too late. My mind is in a rush, that I almost didn't hear my phone ringing, as I picked it up while I search for the girl.

"Hello, who is this?" I ask while looking from side to side in the alley way. Seeing nothing, I head back to the street, and headed for the next corner. I almost stumble at my footing when I heard a familiar laughter on the other line on the phone.

"You look like you're in a frenzy chase." A dark voice said."Are you looking for someone?"

"Who are you?" I said, as I slow myself to a stop. I still look around the crowd for any sight of any gangs."How did you get my number?"

"If you're looking for the color gangs and the girl, they're not here. It's just a trap to get you to come out." The voice said in delight amusement."Now, shall we play a little game?"

"Fuck off!" I yell at the phone, as I forcefully press the end button. I huff out in exhaustion from running around for useless reasons."Great, just great. I wasted my breath for someone's amusement."

The phone rings again with that same unknown caller idea shown on the screen. I look at the number aggravatingly, but I reluctantly sigh out before answering the call.

"Look," I said to the other person on the line. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just not in the mood to talk to some stranger right now. So will you stop calling this number? I think you got the wrong person."

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Shizuo Heiwajima," The voice said. "Isn't that your name? If it is then I definitely got it right."

"Do I know you?"

A soft chuckle vibrated on the other line. "Let's just say that we've known each other for a very long time."

"Who are you?"

"If I tell you, "the voice darkly said. "Then I might have to kill you."

I was startled at first, but then I found myself smirking at their remark. "Huh, try me."

(*)(*)(*)

"Anyways," I said while chuckling in amusement."Keep this number if you will. I might be calling you again real soon."

"Do you have a prefer name?" Shizuo ask, his voice leaked with suspicion. "Since you won't give me your real name."

I couldn't help but smile as I look down the city street. I can see him a few blocks away with his blond hair shining brightly against the crowd. He was looking in every direction to find someone.

"You can just call me Kanra."

"Kanra, isn't that a girl's name?"

I laugh. "And what of it?"

"Noting, never mind."

I stand up from the ledge as I hop from one building to another until I was on the roof where Shizuo is standing beside. I bend my knee and take a step forward to look down at him, and rest my arm in front of my leg in front of me. A small smile plaster on my lips.

"I'll be going now," I said."Talk to you soon."

I hung up on him before he could answer. "Real soon."

(*)(*)(*)

This feeling of curiosity is overpowering, and yet I quite like that feel of it. These urge of new knowledge, this new discovery I found ever since yesterday's incident. I feel almost a little too excited. I didn't think that by just watching Shizuo's reaction could turn some string of feeling inside me. I don't know what kind of feelings they are, but it give me sudden delight deep inside my chest. I've once experience such an exhilarating feeling like this before. But know I'm starting to understand.

Yesterday when my skin made contact with his, I felt this static, almost like electricity was running through our veins. It was like our skin was not meant to be touch by the man you want. I feel no such feeling for Shizuo though, he is just some toy I can play and throw away at any time I want. After all, he isn't as easy to get rid of.

"Oh, what brings you here around my territory Shizu-chan?" I ask from above, and my voice made his head turn upward. He looks startle at first, and then his face turns to outrage.

"IZAYA!"

"Correct!" I said while clapping my hands together."That's my name, Izaya Orihara. Would you like a reward for remembering it?"

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"

I shrug my shoulder casually. "Is that all you could say to me? I mean, could you say something else like I don't know….?"

"Like what?" He sneers.

I smile, and jumps down to the nearest tree branch and land myself in front of him. I circle around him as if to inspect his features, and I am quite surprise that he didn't move an inch towards me. I stop in front of him and intentional grab his black bow tie while pulling his face closer to mine. I heard him hold in his breath, while my eyes narrow at him in curiosity.

"You should learn to greet people more casually." I said so low that he had to make an effort to hear.

"Like what?" He asks again, but a bit more irritated. He has that look in his eyes on the intent of killing me that made me laugh inside.

"Hmm…" I said thoughtfully.

"How about…" I trail my voice into a soft whisper. A wicked smile curve at the corner of my lips, "I would sex you up, if you don't kiss me."

His face look so mortified that made my smile grew into a devilish grin. Shizuo looks like he wants to wring my neck, but instead grab the back of my hood and forcefully tug me back with him into an alley way. It hurt being pulled by my neck, but I was chuckling in amusement. I'm anticipating on what he's going to do. He could have pulverized me in that instant, but he must have a change of heart.

I didn't react when he threw me against the side of the concrete wall, as I slide down to the ground. I grunted out and wince at the sudden pain at the back of my spine.

"Ouch that actually hurt, Shizu-chan." I said, as if I was a vulnerable little girl. "You didn't have to be so rough-"

"Shut the hell up for one minute will you!" His shouting cut me off, and I jumped back in reaction.

I watch him pinched the bridge of his nose while squinting his eyes shut. It looks like he was concentrating on something. I then heard him mumble something that I didn't quite hear, but it made up his mind when he opens his eyes and stares down at me. I look up at him with an inquisitive smile.

I flinch in surprise when he knelt down to my level, but he didn't touch me. I thought he was going to beat the living daylights out of me, but he didn't move an inch. My expectation turns to disappointment, as I sigh out.

"And here I thought," I said, while combing my hair out of my eyes."Something interesting was going to happen."

I notice that his body stiffens in reaction.

"Then," I suggested. "Should I make the first move, Shizu-chan?"

"No." Shizuo quickly reply. "I will."

He moves forward in an instant before I could comprehend when his lips came in contact with mine. Soft, tender, and alluringly tempting lips that brushes against mine in a frenzied passion. My eyes grew in utter surprise as to what is happening. I froze at his touch, but I feel it all. His hands are moving around my neck and up to my head as he pushes me closer to him, deepening his actions.

I feel the radiating static electricity again when he pushes his body against me and the wall, closing in my personal spaces. My heart beat is jumping like a wild beast, and it's not just mine, I feel his too. I didn't know what to do as I am paralyzed at the spot, as I am trap in his arms. Shizuo's warm embrace that sends different feeling inside me and igniting a fire I never knew I had.

"More," I whisper huskily, while my arms wraps around his neck while my eyes look up at his seductively."I want more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Durarara Obsession Ch.3**

"Shut the hell up for one minute will you!" I yell at Izaya.

Ugh, I hate this. I thought while pinching the bridge of my nose. This guy enrages me to the core, and I want to badly smack that smile off of his face.

What's happening to me? I'm not usually this hesitant on killing him, and now here's my chance. Then why am I hesitating? Something seems to stop me from connecting my fist to his face when I realize what it was. It was as if my conclusion to my madness has been solved.

"It's because I'm curious." I mumbled low enough so he wouldn't hear me.

I hear him sigh.

"And here I thought," Izaya said, startling me. "Something interesting was going to happen."

My body stiffens at the thought. God damn it, did he just read my mind? I'm just curious that's all. I want to test what I think may be true to these past events.

I might be right. I thought while looking down at Izaya. I kneel down to the floor so I can be eye level with him. His cynical eyes stare right back at me. I gritted my teeth to restrain my anger.

"Then," Izaya suggested, "Should I make the first move, Shizu-chan?"

"No," I reply quicker than I thought I would, "I will."

This tension in my body, I feel it all when I force my way on his lips. His body freezes against me as I push him back harder against the wall. What the hell am I doing?

Small sound escapes his lips when my fingers glide across his skin. My body trembles in reaction.

What kind of noise is this guy making? I almost laugh out when I found my answer. I couldn't help it but smile through our kiss as I see his face flush pink as he wraps his arms around me. His hot breath is blowing against my neck. I grunted out.

This guy …he really likes me. I thought, while I look down at him.

"More," Izaya whisper against my ear, "I want more."

What? I'm taken back by his words when I look at him in surprise. For a moment his confuse expression reflects mine and it occurred to him on what he just said.

"Kidding…" Izaya snidely said, while he suddenly pushes me backwards. His body weight is on top of me. My surprise look turns to pain when I feel a sharp knife slice across my stomach. I yell out at the excruciating pain.

Izaya laughs mockingly. "Painful isn't it?"

"You…bastard. " I choked out blood, as I try to kick him off of me, but he jump out of the way. A devious smile forms back on his face.

"I won't kill you this time, Shizu-chan." Izaya said while he wipes his knife clean. "But if you touch me again, I'll aim this blade at your heart."

"When I get up off of this floor." I said, almost growling while I struggle to pull myself from the floor. My hands are pressed against my wound. "It will be you who's going down."

If I have the strength I would have thrown him across the city, but I'm losing too much blood to think straight. Izaya laugh at my remark. He slowly walks up to me, and kicked me hard in the stomach, and slamming by body against the brick wall.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath. I feel faint. I'm losing consciousness. "Izzaayyaa…."

"See you later," Izaya said while walking away."Shizu-chan."

It looks like I was wrong. I thought while my eyes begin to close.

This guy really hates my gut.

(*)(*)(*)

Why…? I thought while I rounded the corner away from Shizuo's unconscious body. I covered my mouth with my hands as I look down at my feet. My body is trembling in disturbance. I can feel my face flushing once more.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. "Fool…I really am a fool."

I took out my cell phone and dial the numbers in before pressing the call button. A few ring passes by before he answers, "Hello, did you need us to make another delivery, Izaya?"

"Sort of, "I said sadistically. "I need your messenger to come to this address."

I look up at the street address in front of me, and I couldn't help but feel confused with these feelings of mine. It's starting to get irritating.

"Why is your package in an alley way?"

I almost laugh, "It got….damage a bit."

"Okay? Then who is this for?"

"It's for you." I said blankly. "Take care of it for me."

"Wait, what-"

"I owe you one, Shinra." I cut him off before hanging up on him. I pathetically sigh out, while looking up at the sky.

"I'll be honest and say it." I said to myself, "I'm feeling very guilty right now."

(*)(*)(*)

"What in the world, Celty?" I ask when she enters the apartment complex with a bleeding bartender in her arms.

"I think this is the package you're looking for." Celty type in her phone, while carrying Shizuo across the room, and setting him on the open floor. She disappear to the hallway and came back out with a first aid kit. I was a bit confused at what had happen but I just realize it was all of Izaya's doing.

I sigh out while shaking my head."Typical Izaya."

"Izaya!" Shizuo suddenly yells, and waking himself out from his sleep.

"He's not here." I said, while standing up from my chair. I went to the kitchen to wash my hands as I grab my medical bag, while I help Shizuo sit up against the wall. Shizuo moans out in pain.

"So tell me what happen this time." I said nonchalantly; while I put my gloves on to treat his wound. "Did his beating finally make you come to your senses?"

Shizuo almost glare at me, and I had to hold back my smile.

"No, not yet." The bartender said, while look down at his cut. "I almost got back at him, almost."

"Oh?" I ask in curiosity, while I reach for my tool in my bags."What did you do to get back at him?"

"I kissed him."

I almost dropped my scalpel."W-what?"

Celty's black smoke puffed out in reaction as she type furiously at her text pad. "What made you do such unnecessary thing?!"

"I was…"Shizuo said quietly, while looking away."I was just testing a theory of mine."

Is he blushing?! I thought in surprise. I'm a bit intrigue by this sudden notion.

"And what theory is that?!" Celty types into her phone. "Are you testing whether he was going to kill you or actually tries to kiss you back?!"

"Yeah, that's mostly it."

"You IDIOT!"

"It's not like I was killed or anything."

"And you call this not near killed, Shizuo?! You shouldn't do something as reckless as this. I know you're strong by strength but you have got to take better care of your body. What is wrong with you?!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute Celty." I said calmly, while trying to ease her frantic frustration. Her smoke puffs up, and I knew that she was glaring at me. I smile back in amusement. I finish wrapping the gauze around Shizuo's waist, and stood myself up off the floor. Celt helps Shizuo stand up and guide him to the couch.

"She's right you know." I said to Shizuo, while I walk to the kitchen and started to make coffee for the three of us. "You shouldn't be that reckless. Izaya is, after all, a very manipulative informant."

"Manipulative my ass," Shizuo hiss. "The one who was in control at that moment was me."

"Says the one who was on the ground bleeding to death." Celty type sarcastically.

"By the way," Shizuo said, while I handed him coffee. "How did you know where I was?"

I look back at Celty as we stare at each other before turning back to him. "Izaya told me where you were."

Shizuo chokes on his coffee. "What the f-"

"Language." Celt types.

"Well then how did that came about?" Shizuo rephrase his words.

"We don't know." I said, while I sit next to Celty. "I'm guessing he called me right after he got in a fight with you."

"Now why would he call you for?"

I shrug my shoulders."I'm not the one you should be asking."

(*)(*)(*)

"You can stay here for the night," Shinra offered. "It's best not to be moving around so much."

"Fine," I mumble, while looking away."Thanks"

Shinra sigh."Take it easy alright?"

I nodded, while Celty lead me towards the guest bedroom. After she left me be, I tiredly sat on the floor at the end of the bed, and lean myself against the mattress. I didn't know how long I've been sitting there because I didn't notice until the room has darken and the city's lights shines through the large windows next to me. I look up and turn to my left to look out at the lights. Again, I feel like drifting away in my thoughts.

My hand traces itself back to my bandage stomach as I sigh out. I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling. I ruffle my hair in a mess at my own frustration. I'm thinking too much into this. Whatever happens today was my mistake. I don't know why I would have thought that that guy, of all people, would have reacted the way I had predicted. I guess it was all my imagination.

Nothings change ever since I met that flea. I guess that's just a blessing for him and hell for me because all these years, he's been screwing around with me. I want payback. I don't know how, because it's practically useless on trying to catch him if I can't even lay a finger on him. Well, until today.

"Today," I repeated my word with a confuse look on my face. "What's the difference between today and any other day? How come I was able to touch him today? "

Was it all on purpose? Like, what if, Izaya wanted me to touch him? I thought. I shake my head in confusion. I covered my face with my hand," Impossible."

Then again, maybe not. I thought.

"I want to test it again." I tell myself. "Just once more, I want to see what he will do."

My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone rings in my left pocket. I look at the caller ID and a surprise look lit up my face. "Kanra?"

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hiya, remember me from today?" Kanra said from the other line.

His voice sounds oddly familiar. I thought.

It almost sounds like….no, no way. It can't be. Why hadn't I recognize it before?

"Yeah I remember you." I said as casually as I could.

"I heard that there was a fight in the afternoon today," Kanra said innocently. "And I thought of you. So, was it you who was in that fight, Shizuo?"

Shizuo. Wow, I've never heard him call me by my name before. I thought. I knew who it was now, and yet, I'm still pretending to be clueless for this guy. I want to yell out his name and say useless cuss words at him, but what's stopping me is that I want to find out what he's up to. Izaya, what are you planning?

"Yeah, it was me." I reply.

Izaya laughs almost too girlishly. "Ah, I see. You're not hurt are you?"

"What?" I ask in surprise. Oh shit, I quickly rephrase my words. "I mean, yeah, I got a small cut. That's all. Why are you asking? Are you worried?"

I struggle to laugh causally. For a moment there was silence on the other end of the line.

"Truthfully," Izaya softly said. "I am worried."

I choked back my voice, and for a second I couldn't breathe. What the hell is this guy saying? I never expected that to come out of his mouth.

"W-well thanks, "My words fluster for a second, "for worrying."

He's being…cute. I thought while testing that word. It seems to describe him the more I think about it. I sigh out in amusement. I'm quit entertain with this.

"Sorry, I've got to go." Izaya said quickly. "See you later, Shizu-c, I mean, Shizuo."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Don't go, not yet.

"You know, "I said slowly, trying to stall the conversation. It feels a bit childish to do these kinds of things, but I couldn't help it. "We seem a lot closer even though this is the second time I've talk to you."

"Oh, yeah…you're right."

I chuckle, "Okay, I'll Iet you go now."

"Alright, bye."

"Oh wait one more thing." I said, and I could feel myself smiling.

"What is it?" Izaya said cautiously.

What's happening here? This feeling, it's quite comfortable.

"Sweet dreams, Kanra."

"Y-you too."

With that, he hung up on me.

(*)(*)(*)

"Sweet dreams, Kanra." Shizuo whispers.

I fluster, "Y-you too."

Bitter sweet, I can almost taste it in my mouth. While hanging up the phone, I lean myself against the window with my forehead press against the glass. My hand instinctively reaches out to touch my lips, and then my cheeks. It feels as if I was burning up.

I stare back at my reflection. Yeah, I was definitely burning up.

I was burning up with embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Durarara Obsession Chp.4**

It's starting to become a routine for me. In the mornings, I meet up with Tom. In the Afternoon, chase Izaya down. At night, I talk to him as if he was another person. Then again it was morning, afternoon, and night. Izaya, Izaya, Izaya! No matter what I do, I at least once stumble upon face to face with that guy. I don't know if it's me who's doing this on purpose just to see him or it's the other way around. And every time I do, a stir of emotion beat inside my chest. I'm so mixed with anger, frustration, expectation, and confusion that my head is starting throb.

I despise him, and yet I want to see him. I want to kick his ass, and make him call out my name. I want him to be terrified of me whenever I'm around. I want to hurt him. I want to shove him against the wall. I want to kiss him. I want him to be mine….no, scratch the last two. Meaningless love story won't get me anywhere, especially with a guy like him. He's too hardheaded to even understand the meaning of the word.

"Are you listening Shizuo?" Tom asks.

"What?" I ask. "Can you say that again?"

Tom sighs. "What's up with you lately? You've been spacing out ever since you left the bar."

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mine."

"On what, your girlfriend?" Tom joke, which made me look away.

"Oh, so it really is about a girl." Tom presses on with a playful smile on his lips.

I snorted at him. "It's not like that."

"It's not like what?"

Both Tom and I turn our heads to see Shinra behind me. He looks at me and smiles in a way he thinks he knows what we're talking about.

"Well well well, look who's here." Tom said. "It's quit odd to see you here in a place like this."

I look at Tom in surprise. "You know Shinra?"

Tom shrugs his shoulders. "We go back."

"Way back." Shinra added with a little laughter. "Anyways, I'm just here to order some takeout. Celty was craving sushi the other day, but our hands were full from treating a bleeding patient."

"Oh that must have been bad."

"Yeah." Shinra said, while he intentionally looks right at me. He playfully smiles. "He was messing with the wrong person."

I glared at him, while Shinra wink back at me.

"Well anyways." Shinra said."I'm on my lunch break so I'm going to take my leave-"

"No, you're fine, come sit with us." Tom said, while my cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me. " I said while taking my cell phone out. I scrambling to hit the call button in anticipation as I thought it would be Kanra calling, but the caller ID shown an unknown number. I answer it anyways.

"Hello, Shizu-chan."

I froze.

"You…" I said. Tom and Shinra look at me in curiosity when I hiss into the phone. I ignore then as I said, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm just checking to see if you're still alive."

"You're an idiot." I said before hanging up on him. I sigh out in frustration for my childish anticipation. I ignore the two people staring at me as I excuse myself as I take my leave from the booth. Right after I walk out of the restaurant my cell phone started to ring again.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I yell out into the streets as my phone still rings in my pockets. In frustration as I grab the device in my pocket, I almost throw it across the streets but I stop myself when I thought about Kanra. I might not be able to talk to Izaya that way again, but if I don't throw it he will just keep on messing with me.

I hate his bipolar personality, it's driving me insane! All I could think about is him and that annoying laughter of his. I wish I never met him. That bastard, the next time I see him I'm going to kill him!

"Pick up the phone." His voice said from above, while I look up to meet face to face with Izaya. "I don't have all day you know."

"You!" I snap at him. "Stay where you are you bastard!"

I ran inside the apartment building as I climb three flights of stair before I reach the rooftop. As I kick the door to the roof open, Izaya was standing at the very edge of the building while looking up at the sky. His hands are shoved in his pockets. He seems to be in a daze as the wind blew pass him, making his jacket flutter in the air.

"Don't try to tempt me." I said out breathlessly from my run. "It won't work this time."

"What are you talking about?" Izaya said, clueless. "I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly." I said, while I march towards him. "When you're not doing anything, it irritates me, but what irritates me more when you DO do something. It can be messing with me or anybody else, but when you're just standing there looking lost, it makes me want to-"

"It makes you want to what?" Izaya pressed. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

I stop in my tracks as I stare at him. I'm at a loss for words. I actually didn't know what I want to do to him. At first I wanted to kill him, but now I don't feel that way. Not until I notice that unlikable smile of his form back on his lips.

"Screw reasoning." I said. "I just want to kill you."

(*)(*)(*)

"Now that's the Shizu-chan I know." I said wholeheartedly.

"Izaya!"

"What?" I ask, while I chuckle."I'm right in front of you. You don't have to yell."

Shizuo gritted his teeth as he rips the water drain off of the side of the building and throws it at me. I jump out of the way and landed on top of the railing. Shizuo ran at me with his fist and I had to make an effort to flip backwards to dodge out of the way while keeping my balance on the railing.

"Hold still!" Shizuo barks at me as he throws another punch that miss my face about an inch away.

"Why should I?"

"You're dead!"

"I don't think so, "I said while slipping my knife in my hand and slice his bow tie off of his neck, causing him to step back. Shizuo stops his attacks for a minute to look at his neck, as his tie drops to the floor. He looks down at it, and looks up at me with a blaze eyes.

"Izaya!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Izaya you bastard!' I know." I mock him while shrugging my shoulders. I laugh and twirl around on the rail.

"Don't fuck with me."

"Why shouldn't I? You're the most entertaining person I've ever-"I cut myself short when I stumble on my footing, and before I knew it I was flying backwards in the open air.

"Izaya!"

It happen so fast I shut my eyes as I wait for my death below me, but my body stops falling and dangle in the air when someone grab the very end of my knife I was holding onto. I open my eyes and look up to me Shizuo's fierce eyes.

"You idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shizuo yells at me, with a painful expression written on his face. I felt a drip of blood falling on my left cheek when I see his hand is being cut by the blade he's holding onto.

"Shizu-chan." I said, while I look up at him, and then look down below me. At a good distance, I can see a swimming pool, with a bunch of chairs scatter all around. "I'm going to let go."

"What?!"

"It's alright." I said while I eye the swimming pool below me. Then I look up at him, as I struggling to muster an amusing smile."Trust me."

"Can you make it?" Shizuo ask in pain as the knife cut his hand even deeper.

"Yeah," I said casually while releasing the knife from my grip. I feel the gravity working its way as I fall backward. I call out to him. "But I can't swim."

When I fall down to earth, a sudden rush of cold water splash across my skin welcomes me. My breath came up short as my lungs are filled with water. I can't breathe. I'm choking, and I know that I was going to die. Another splash is heard through my water plug ears. My outstretched hands reach for the surface for air, life, and one last breath. For this might be the end of me.

(*)(*)(*)

"Kazuka, where are you going?" My manager asks me as we walk out of the apartment room.

"I'm going out for a swim." I said while I grab a towel from the cabinet on the side of the door that leads to the pool deck. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Watch out for sunburns."

"Okay I will."

I threw the towel over my shoulder as I grab a water bottle from the guest fridge, and open the sliding glass door. I took two steps out onto the pool deck when I hear a loud splash in the pool. I jump back in surprise when I hear my brother's voice afterwards.

"Izaya you idiot!"

"Izaya, as in Izaya Orihara?" I ask myself. "What are those two doing here?"

As I step to the side to peek out to the pool side, I see my brother flying from the sky and took a hard dive into the pool right in front of me. The water exploded as it causes the water to splash in my face. Irritation, I feel very annoyed at the moment.

"Brother." I sulk, but he probably didn't hear me.

Shizuo finally came back to the surface, but he carried someone out of the pool with him. At first I didn't know who it was, but I recognize that jacket anywhere.

"Izaya wake up!" Shizuo yell at Izaya unconscious body while he tries to shake him awake.

Oh my god, Izaya drowned, and the one who made that splashing earlier was him! I thought in shock.

"Damn it!" Shizuo cussed under his breath, as he lifts Izaya in his arms.

"Don't tell me he's going to-"

And he did, as I watch Shizuo pinched Izaya's nose and place his lips on Izaya's. I covered my mouth in shock. Shizuo repeatedly did the same routine as to pump his chest and blow air into Izaya's mouth, until life came back to his lips when Izaya cough up water from his mouth.

"Don't do that ever again." Shizuo hiss, while Izaya slowly regains his strength.

"Huh, what?" Izaya chokes. Izaya looks around to where he was and meets Shizuo's face inches away from him. Out of surprise, he suddenly pushes Shizuo away from him. "Don't touch me!"

I watch as my brother grabs Izaya by the arm and pull him back. Shizuo yells at him. "Don't be such a child! You almost drown and this is what you say!"

"I said let go." Izaya protest, as he look around his is pockets for something. "Where are all my knives?"

"Izaya." Shizuo growl, but Izaya pretended that he's not there as he continues to avoid his eyes. Shizuo expression turn angry as he grab Izaya by the chin and turn his face to meet his. "Look at me."

"Stop." Izaya whisper, while he look away.

"I said look at me, Izaya."

"Don't, just let me go." Izaya said.

"I won't!" My brother snaps at him, causing Izaya to look at him in surprise. "Not now, not ever."

I didn't want to see anymore as I drop my water bottle to the floor, and ran back inside the apartment complex. My towel slips off of my shoulder as I open my room door and slam the door behind me.

"Kazuka what's wrong?" My manager asks in utter surprise.

My shaken knees wobble as I collapse onto the floor. I wrap my arms around my knees as my body shudders in disturbance. Hot tears started to form and sting my eyes.

"Kazuka what happen?!"

(*)(*)(*)

"I said look at me, Izaya."

"Don't, just let me go." Izaya whisper in desperation, as his face started to flush.

"I won't!" I yell at him, and he met my eyes in surprise."Not now, not ever."

"Then prove it." Izaya said. He's testing me. "Prove it by kissing me."

"Fine."

He didn't expect me to make up my mind that quickly when I push him down on the pool deck and smash my lips onto his. I didn't just want to kiss him; I wanted to do more than that. I wanted to for a while, but I never got the opportunity to.

So much I want to, and here I am now as I glide my hands under his damp shirt across his skin while I cause him to moan. I smile in reaction as I nibble the bottom of his lips and playfully pull on it as I make him squirm under me. He's getting excited as I was getting turned on. Everything is so wrong, but right. We're so opposite and yet we attract each other like magnets. I want to devour this man who's blushing in front of me. I want to kiss him all day as his hot breath blow against me. I want to hear his breath hitch when I touch him. He's so delicate. His skin is cold against my hands. I can break him if I wanted to, but he never tasted so sweet.

"Ah!"

He's so sweet.

"Shizu-chan w-wait, ah!"

And I want more.

"N-no that's-"

More and more and more.

"I won't stop." I cut his off as I capture his lips once more. "This time, I'm in control."


	5. Chapter 5

**Durarara Obsession Ch.5**

Am I a sinner to do these things that a man shouldn't do? Why am I like this? I question myself, trying to find my answers. And as I question myself these things, he stops me from my wanting. Half daze, half sane, as my eyes are filled with desire, he grabs my hand and led me into an apartment room I don't recognize. I didn't care at that moment, because I was right back where I started again when I push him against the door, and closing it with his back. My lips capturing his once more as Izaya guide me towards the bed.

"I hate you, "I said darkly as I push Izaya down on the bed sheets. I topple over him with my body as I lean down and trace my lips across his neck. "I hate you for making me feel this way."

Izaya let out a gasp when I lick his sensitive spot on his collar bone. My heart pang against my chest in reaction as another miraculous moan escapes his lips.

"S-Shizu-chan…" Izaya said breathlessly. "This isn't like you."

"I know."

"Then why are you-ah!"

"Because," I said, while I trace my fingers under his damp shirt. I look up to meet his flushed face, "I'm only doing this because you want me to."

"I never said-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "You're right, but you're body doesn't seem to want me to stop."

Damn, I'm such an idiot. Why does this guy have to be so…so damn…? I thought in distaste while I watch his reaction changes from every touch. I grinded my teeth together when he struggle to keep hold of his composure. His body squirms under my hands as he forces himself to look away, not meeting my intense gaze. I can feel my brows furrow when he bit down on his bottom lip. His delicious looking lips that I want to bite.

"Damn it!" I yell out suddenly, while forcing myself to back away from him. I curse under my breath before stomping towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind me; leaving the speechless informant on the bed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" I yell out as I pace around the bathroom in frustration.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I thought angrily, as I heatedly ruffle my hair in irritation. My temper is on fire, and I don't know how to deal with it as I punch the bathroom wall, leaving a hole.

WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL?!

This is madness!

I hate him! I despise him! I loathe him!

I want to kill him, and yet I'm doing THIS with him!

"Damn it!" I hiss furiously, while I slam my fists on the counter top of the sink and look menacingly at my reflection in the mirror. I turn on the faucet handle and splash cold water in my face. My nerves are causing my brain to go into overdrive, and I start to feel light headed.

Fuck!

"Great, now what's going on..?" I said tiredly, as I press my hand on my forehead. "Why do I feel so…tired?"

I feel short of breath when my leg gave in and suddenly I fell to the floor with only hand hands supporting my weight against the sink.

Faint, I feel faint. I thought tiredly and I'm starting to see black spots on the corner of my eyes. Beads of cold sweat slid down the side of my face. My senses felt so weak that I almost didn't hear the faint knock on the bathroom door.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya said from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Izaya…" I try to speak, but it only came out in a soft whisper. "Izaya…"

Damn, I'm so tired.

So tired…

I hear a click of a doorknob being turn.

"Shizu-chan?

I hear Izaya's panic voice.

"Shizuo!"

Then I hear nothing, but a faint thud.

(*)(*)(*)

It's been hours watching his face heated up from his fever. Occasionally I had to damp the cloth I had place on his forehead to keep his head from overheating. The cold water from the pool and the cut on his stomach must have be the cause of his fever. There's no other explanation I can come up with other than the fact that both of those reasons are my fault.

I sigh out while combing my jet back hair away from my face. I seated myself beside him with my arms leaning over the back rest of the chair I'm sitting on. Desperately trying to look somewhere else other than the blond in front of me, I took out my phone from my pockets and sigh out again in frustration.

"Great, it got wet along with me when I fell into that pool." I said when I flip the phone open to see a black screen. I shove the useless device back into my pants pocket. "I need to contact Shinra."

I stood up from my chair and grab the keys to the apartment, and head out of the door and with one look back at the sleeping bartender; I close the door shut behind me. My mind was occupied with many question as I take the stairs down to the first floor, and headed out into the night.

I didn't know why I felt so frighten when I saw Shizuo on the bathroom floor. It wasn't like he was dead; he just passed out, but still. He wasn't heavy to carry across the room to the bed, and I remember my face flushing when I had to take his damp clothes off of him before covering him with bed sheets.

"Damn," I thought in embarrassment. I can feel my face heated up again. "It was only the right thing to do to keep him dry."

I shouldn't be bothered by these things because I just don't. I consider myself to be above everyone, someone like him, who's at the bottom of my food chain shouldn't be my responsibility. I reason with myself while I walk into my office building. I took the elevator up to the thirty-first floor of my room and slide my key card in the slot before opening the door.

"He's nothing to me," I said while I place my keys on the desk and I seated myself in my swiveling chair. I turn around to face the city lights and the great buildings beyond the streets. "Besides, a fever like that wouldn't kill him."

It shouldn't. It wouldn't, right? I ask myself, while my eyebrows knotted in contemplation.

"Fine," I said to myself, while I reach for the phone on my desk and dial Shinra's number. I tap my fingers on the desk impatiently when he picks up his phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Shinra," I said impatiently. "I need your Transporter to come to my office ASAP. "

"Um, alright, but care to explain why the sudden rush?"

"I'll explain it when she arrives," I said while I pinch the middle of my brows. I close my eyes to keep the impatience out of my voice. "Make sure she brings a medical kit that can help with a large cut, and some medicine that can help reduce a cold."

"What? You caught a cold Izaya?"

"Of course not, and I don't have time to explain every little detail, Shinra." I said in irritation. "Just get the Transporter here, alright?"

I hang up before he could ask more questions that I can't bear to answer. Within ten minutes, Celty arrive with the things I ask for, and before I could tell her my next instruction, she shoved her phone in front of my face to read her text.

"What's going on?"

"Just go to this apartment," I said , ignoring her question while I wrote the address on a piece of paper. "You'll find someone there that needs to be taken care of. I don't want any more questions and I'll pay you double."

"First tell me what is going on." Celty typed on her PDA.

I sigh out. "You'll find out when you get there."

"It's about Shizuo isn't it?"

I look startled. "What?"

"'The medicine that can be used for a large cut'. Really, Izaya? I'm not that stupid."

"Are you going to go or not?" I ask in irritation. I didn't care to deny it.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Celty tosses the item onto my lap. "You're responsible for the cause of this dilemma and it's your problem to fix it."

I stare at The Black Rider as she walks away, leaving me speechless at her action.

She turns half way before shutting the door behind her when she types, "He's your responsibility now."

That girl… I thought, and I couldn't help it when the corner of my mouth twitches in amusement. A soft laugh escapes my lips.

"She is so unpredictable." I said in laughter. "Almost like Shizu-chan."

After changing into more comfortable and dryer clothes, I headed out of the office with a small black backpack in hand. I took out my spare phone I got from my room and look at the time. It was already 7:20 p.m. and I wonder if Shizu-chan is awake yet. I try not to think too much of it when I enter Russian Sushi Restaurant and ordered my dinner.

"Oh, welcome Izaya." The carefree Russian man known as Simone said. "What sushi would you like today?"

"The regular." I said, while I look up at the menu above Simone's head. "By the way, do you have any miso soup?"

"Sure, what portion size?"

"A medium would be fine." I said while handing him the exact amount of cash before he ask for anything else. Simone takes the money and handed me the food before bowing.

"Come back soon for more Sushi!"I smile and wave before taking my leave.

I arrive back at the apartment and the first thing I notice is the empty bed. I froze mid-stride while I try to think of what had happen to the unconscious blond I left on the bed forty minutes ago. Quietly, trying not to disturb the silence in the room, I place the items in my hands on the floor as I slowly take my first step. When suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind and pushes me face first against the wall.

I winced at the excruciating pain.

"You bastard," Shizuo hissed against my ears. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"What… are you talking about..?" I said breathlessly when he pushes me against the wall harder than before. I struggle to breathe out evenly.

"Why does my body feel so weak? Did you drug me, huh?!"

"What?" I said in bewilderment. "Of course not, you just-"

"Me?" Shizuo question in irritation. "Why would I do something to make my body weak, so you can try to take advantage of me?"

"Shizu-chan-ouch!"

"Stop calling me by that damn name!" The bartender yells as he grabs both of my arms and throws me into the bed. I was about to glare back at him, but suddenly look the other way when I see all of his naked glory in front of me.

"Care to explain why I'm not wearing my clothes?" Shizuo sneers as he cracks his knuckles. "Because I sure hell don't remember taking them off."

This idiot just wouldn't listen even if I tell him. I thought as I roll my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. My reaction must have tick him off even more when he punch the mattress two inches away from my face when he leans down to glare at me with ablaze eyes.

"You want to know the reason, Shizu-chan?" I ask in mockery. I stare back into his golden eyes, with a smile that could only irritate him more.

"You want to die?"

"No," I said flatly, but continue to smile.

"Then explain why I was left naked on bed." Shizuo demanded, until he froze at his statement. His furious expression change to surprise. "Don't tell me we…"

No, but I would like for you to think that we did have sex. I thought mischievously.

"Yes, we did." I said cheerily, while I place my right hand on his heated cheeks. I furrow my eyebrows as I feel his fever is rising. "Would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Shizuo gaped.

Oh, what a reaction! I thought in delight, and I can't help it but chuckle. Though I need to somehow get him to take the medicine Shinra brought. I darted my eyes towards the bag at the front door, and I notice that Shizuo followed my gaze.

I knew this would happen. Good thing I brought this. I said to myself as I reach for my back pockets before Shizuo notice and suddenly flipping him under me as he lands on the mattress under me.

"What the hell?" Before he has time to move, I grab his right wrist and handcuffed him to the headboard and snapping the lock together with a soft 'click'.

"You, you fuc-" I cut his dire language with my hand as I got up from the bed and look down at him devilishly.

"Stop fighting, I'm only here to help you." I said before taking my hand down and walk towards the front door to get the stuff. Shizuo tries to kick my Johnny, but I dodge it a milliliter second before glaring at him and takes my seat beside him with the bags on my lap.

"What the hell is that?" Shizuo question suspiciously when I took out a container of miso soup.

"It's your dinner." I said, not meeting his eyes while I open the lid, and rummage through the bag to find a plastic spoon. I handed him his food while he looks at it like it's poisonous. "Here take it."

"Hell no! If this is food from you, I rather eat garbage than swallow that shit."

Ouch, that actually hurt. I thought. I was annoyed but it must have been the look in my eyes that change Shizuo's irritated expression, when I got up from my chair and set the soup on the night stand. Without a word, I toss the medicine bag into his lap, and slam the apartment door behind me.

I stood outside leaning against the door for I don't know how long while I look down at the concrete floor. I didn't know what I was expecting when I knew that I didn't know what would happen when I reenter this apartment because like always, this louse is so unpredictable. Right now, I wish I knew what he was feeling, because as of this moment. I know that I'm feeling the opposite of what he is feeling.

I just know it.

(*)(*)(*)

I misunderstood. I thought while I look down at the items in front of me. I growl in frustration as I mess up my hair in strain. This guy was just trying to help me, and here I thought…damn, I'm such an idiot!

I took out the medical kit that I can clean my cut and wrap clean gauze around my stomach, but damn is it hard to do with one hand free and the other cuffed to a bedpost. When the hard part is finish, I reach for the soup, and at first caution on taking the first slurp, but it tastes like a normal miso so I finish the whole thing in three minutes. Now I need to take the medicine, but I have a problem.

"I don't have water." I thought, as I sigh while taking the box of medicine in my hand. I inspect it in both sides and place it on the night stand. My hand slip and the box fell to the floor, and as I was about to reach for it, I saw something glimmer under the bed. I reach for it and was surprise that it was a key.

It was the key to the handcuff.

I didn't second think as I unlock my hand and quickly got up to find my clothes hanging to dry in the bathroom. It was still a little damp, but that wasn't what I care about, I just had to get out of the apartment as fast as possible. I stumbling on my footing while putting my shoes on when my sudden first sneeze escapes my lips.

"Great," I said sarcastically, while I open the door and rush out of the apartment complex and into the night. I ran to the nearest phone booth, luckily found some loose changes in my pockets as I dial the ten digit numbers.

"Hello?"

"Shinra, it's Shizuo." I said while rubbing my stuffy nose.

"Oh hey, what's up? Why aren't you calling me from your cell?"

"I dropped it in the water."

While I jumped into the pool. I thought, but didn't mention it.

"Oh, okay, then what's up?"

"I need you to tell me where Izaya lives."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and I thought that he had hung up. "Shinra?"

"Why?" Was all he replied?

"Because he…." I said, but stop myself short when I thought of my situation. I don't want him to be involved with my problem just yet. "Because he stole something from me and I want it back before I pulverize him."

"You're going to do that anyways when you get to his house."

"I won't because he wouldn't be at his house." I said quickly. "I just say him walk pass the streets a few minutes ago."

More like ten minutes ago when he left me in that apartment. I thought to myself.

"Fine, but don't trash his room, and try to get in and get out as fast as you can." Shinra said. "Who knows what else he could do to you when you already have that cut on your stomach."

I flinch. "Don't remind me."

Finally, Shinra gave me the address to Izaya's place and I thank my friend before running towards his office. It must be where he lives, because I came up to an office building big enough to look like a large condo like business building. I rush to the elevator door and press the thirty-first floor while I waited impatiently and thought that this might be the longest elevator ride of my life.

The door ding and I ran through the quite hallway and as I was about to turn on the corner I almost had to force myself to stop and backed up at the corner when I saw a woman walking out of Izaya's room door with a card key in her hand. She didn't look like she could be his mom or a maid with her long dark hair falling down to her back and her normal causal outfit splash with the color of green and red.

Don't tell me that she's Izaya's girlfriend. I thought.

No way, that couldn't be it.

"Izaya I'm leaving." She said, while her hand was about to close the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Who is this woman? I thought in curiosity while she was approaching the corner I was hiding behind. When she came in to view, I stop her and blocked her way, towering over her by a few inches.

"May I help you?"

"Who are you towards Izaya?"

"What?" She asks in confusion. "I should be asking who you are for confronting me."

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, and you are?"

Her eyes brighten. "So you're that guy."

"What?"

"Nothing, here." She said before handing the card key to Izaya's apartment without question. "Do me a favor and leave some damage on that guy. He's becoming a pain in the neck, so teach him a lesson for me."

I raise one of my eyebrows at her, but take the card anyways. She walks pass me without a word and steps into the open elevator down. I look down at the keep and grip it as if it's a life source and walk to the door.

I slide the card key through the slot and open the door, not knowing what to expect. For this might be the biggest mistake of my life.

(*)(*)(*)

With my back facing the door while I stare down below the streets, I almost didn't hear the soft click of the front door open. I sigh out tiredly.

"Did you forget something, Namie?" I said, still not turning around as I gaze at the city people below me. I smile while watching a small fight happening in front of a restaurant.

Ha, humans are so entertaining. I thought. A minute pass and Namie didn't answer, but I still didn't care to turn around because she must be looking for her forgotten things to even pay attention to my snide comment. It's a routine for her to put up with my sarcasms.

"You should really appreciate me for what I provide for you, Namie. " I continue to say without as care while letting out a little laugh. "You owe me big time and you don't have to money to pay me back, what a shame."

I shake my head as if I'm displeased. I hear her footsteps approaching me as I smile because I must have pissed her off.

"You know, " I said while I pressed my forehead against the glass."If you can't pay me with money, you can always pay me with your body."

Her footsteps stop.

I smirk in pleasure. "So how about it? What do you think if the idea-"

I cut myself mid sentences when I turn around to face who I thought was Namie, but turns out to me Shizuo Heiwajima. Before I could take my knife fully out of my pants pocket, Shizuo grabs both of my wrist, causing me to drop my knife to the floor and pin my hands over my head against the glass window. I stare back at his irate eyes in shock.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?" I ask in my state of shock. "How did you get into my office?"

"I got your key from that woman you call 'Namie.'" Shizuo sneers sinisterly. "And what was it that you said before, "if you can't pay me with money, you can always pay me with your body?" What the hell kind of man are you?!"

"I was just-"

"So you think that anyone would do huh?" Shizuo said in rage, while he squeezes my wrist harder than necessary.

"Shizu-chan stop, that really hurts." I winced at the pain on his tight grip, but he didn't loosen his hold as he pressed his forehead against mine.

What the hell is his problem? I thought in annoyance.

"You're making a mock out of me as one of your sex toy that you can easily throw away. " Shizuo commented in distaste. "Well why don't I use you like you use me, shall we?"

"Wha-" I said when he his lips roughly crash into mine. My voice muffle against his desperate lips, wanting me to respond to his touch. I barely had time to breath between breaths when he broke our kiss. "Shizu-chan, you're misunderstanding the situation."

"I don't think I do, because now that you made me feel like a crappy jealous teenager." Shizuo hiss in my ears. "Why don't we try to refresh my memory?"

"You're ….what?" I couldn't help but flush at his sudden confession. I couldn't help it but suddenly look away from his needy eyes. Shizuo grunted out in frustration while he drags me across the room and toss me into the couch while I lay sprawl in shock while he looks down at me in frustration.

"You said that we had sex right? So tell me, " Shizuo said while he leans his body over mine, as he threw his sunglasses behind him and starts to unbuttons his black vest. He climbs on top of me while he grabs my chin and drops his lips next to my flushed ear. Softly Shizuo whispers, "How should I pleasure you, Izaya Orihara?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I didn't have school on Friday so I finish this chapter earlier than expected, yay! Though this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but you'll know the reason why once you start reading.

* * *

**Durarara Obsession Ch. 6**

This wasn't part of the plan. How did everything just suddenly go wrong? It wasn't supposed to be like this from the moment I first made contact with him. Damn Shizuo and his unpredictable movements, and its getting the best of me. Here I thought I knew him enough to handle what's about to come from the moment I touch his face. The fist move I made to stir our fate when I glided my tongue across his bleeding face. I knew it was going to be a huge turn of event when he counters with a kiss on my lips. It was so like him to assume that's what he should do. That protozoan is such an idiot, expecting me to reject him when he was the one who invited me in, and making me crave even more for his touch.

I was force to relish these feelings of confusion and frustration for even myself to comprehend. The fact that I don't recognize these feelings that never felt so alien; so foreign. Unknown tightness cave inside my chest every time Shizuo lips brush my own, suffocating my beating heart inside my body, and even intoxicating my mind with his rough jagged words of lust.

How dare he, for making me feel so weak.

So vulnerable like a child crying just because he fell off of a swing set. I feel so fragile, so breakable, and so tamed by his heated fingers lingering around my flushed frame. I refuse to give in to his delicious caresses when it shouldn't feel this good. So fucking good. It's too enthralling, too exhilarating.

It's too much.

Yet, here I am as he topples over me while claiming my body as his own. Hot breathe tickling my collar bone as his lips leaves buttery kisses along my neck. Chasm of rapturous moans escapes my yearning lips in perpetual disgust. Everything never felt so heated, so damn smolderingly hot when he bit into my soft spot. Never in my life have I felt the beating of my heart pacing so fast that it hurts. My body long for more, but I refuse to give into submission. I am not his property, he does not own me. A man that can't be easily killed can't control me, because I will not fall. I will not give into his cannibalistic eyes. I refuse to be his.

I am the one in control of this game.

I knew this when I startle his frustrating expression when I forcefully choke out a husky laugh. His body froze when a sinister smile spread across my lips, my eyes filled with animosity. Amusement hit the sound of insidious laughter as I reach out and grab the back of his neck, harshly pulling his face closer to mine.

Masking a smile that no man can tell my true intention, I whisper dark secrets of his death with an unmistakably noticeable blade sliding out of my left sleeve as I glide the sharp tip across his chest. I warn him before didn't I? Death might be closer than he thinks if he ever laid his hands on me again.

It was the only way to escape, because he would have soon figure out why my face was so flushed while the beating of my heart fasten with every expecting pace. I don't want him to break me. I repudiate his desire for me because I don't know if I can handle this impulsiveness to return the favor.

"Asking for your death sentences a little too early, aren't we Shizu-chan?" I ask, while cocking one of my eyebrows at him. Shizuo's breathe hitch when I puncture a small wound against his skin with the tip of my switchblade. "For once you played right into my hands."

A lie. It was such an unbelievable lie that sounds true enough for the ex-bartender to understand his situation. I press the blade a bit more for him to respond the way I want when he moves back, and suddenly releasing his hold on my lower half as he stumble off of the couch. Ignoring the missing heat of his body on top of mine, I swiftly stood up and backed him against the glass table. This is how it should be from the start, with two enemies standing across from each other, and eyes filled with so much abhorrence.

Our worlds were meant to clash one another, forever bound to destroy the weaker world, and erasing its existence. We can never truly be one with each other. These feelings of love, lust, and desire are nonexistence between Shizuo and my world. It's inevitable.

"Get out of here, Shizu-chan."

This obsession is impossible.

"Before I really kill you."

Therefore we can never fall for each other.

* * *

Days turn into weeks as the world starts to revolve into its usual pace once again. Our hatred for one another still continues to cycle around the streets of Ikebukuro, Japan. No more, have I notice those feelings in his eyes again while he charges at me. With his hands grabbing every inanimate object on the streets, he ferociously throws them, with no prevails, missing his target by a mere inch away from my face. I taunt him with a flick of my blade aiming at his heart, a devious smile twitch at the corner of my lips.

Like a craze cat he is, he chase after the tempter of a mouse into the park of the less crowded attention. Who knows, something unexpected might happen in a moment. The way it's going now, I'm pretty sure I can handle anything since this louse is back to himself.

The cut I gave him was gone from his face and his fever also disappears without a trace, which to my own selfishness, I feel a tad relief because otherwise, we wouldn't be able to play with each other. Everything is finally backed to what it's supposed to be and what it should be. I never ask for any other way.

"IIIIZAAAYYYYAAAA!"

I laugh. Dare I say how much I miss that animalistic sound of his voice, with no hint of hesitation, no hint of longing, no hint of unanswered curiosity.

"Whoa, that was a little too close, Shizu-chan." I playfully chime as I dance away from another toss of flying vending machines. I spin myself back to face my nemesis and gave him the most irritating Cheshire smile I can provoke him with. "Is that all you've got? How pathetic. "

"If you don't move then I won't miss." Shizuo throatily growls. "So how about it, Flea? Want to stay still for five seconds so I can be rid of you?!"

"Hmm, now there's a thought," I said innocently, while shrugging my shoulders. "I don't deserve to be put down by a low life as yourself, so why should I when I want you to work for it?"

"Trying to make me look stupid huh?" He said while he walks up to a recycle bin and places his hands at the top of the lid. My eyes slits in glee at his next predictable move. "I'll make you take back those words and rip that annoying smile off of your face!"

"Go ahead, "I said while ducking under the recycle bin he just threw. I lift my face back up and said, "And try your very BEST at hitting me."

"You little shit!" Shizuo bellow while he crushes the pole of a stop sign with his bare monstrous strength. I cringe at the sound of the bending of metal as it was being lifted up from the concrete floor. "I'll KILL you!"

Menacingly dragging the edge of the stop sign against the gravel, Shizuo came at me with full swing, and I almost tripped on my footing when my left pocket started ringing. Damn, what bad timing. I flip back ward, distancing myself from the temper bartender, I reach for my phone in my pocket and answer the call with a frustrating sigh.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor." Namie's voice said nonchalantly. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you who it is."

"Oh?" I ask in curiosity, as I dodge the pole at the last second, which irritated Shizuo even more when I'm in another conversation while dodging his attacks. "Who is this unexpected visitor you say?"

"Yuhei Heiwajima."

"What?" I stop in my tracks, which is the biggest mistake I can afford when Shizuo hit me square on my jaw line, and knocking my cellular three feet away from my collapse body. I wince at the sudden pain while I reach up to touch my bruise face as the same time tasting a sudden drop of blood at the bottom corner of my cut lip.

"Hello? Izaya, are you still there?" Namie's voice registers faintly across from me, while I irritatingly glare at the startle blond.

"Tell him I'm unavailable for the time being," I said loud enough to reach the receiver, while licking the blood clean from my lip. "He'll have to come back later because I have some unfinished business with the bastard who knocked me with a stop sign."

Shizuo flinch when I hiss the last sentence, and sensing malice in my voice, I stood up from the floor. Playfulness no longer emits out of me, because now I'm full on piss on how my days is turning into. Darkly chuckling while I retrieve my phone from the floor and ending the call, I look up at Shizuo from under my eyelashes, causing him to lose his composure. Standing up straighter, I slowly walk forward and stop a few feet away from him.

I thumb the corner of lip, tasting the blood, while I stated sarcastically. "Nice shot."

"A-are you alright?" A fluster Shizuo said when he suddenly let his defenses down. Drawing his weapon to his side, he releases the pole from his grip, the sign clatter with a soft clang of metal hitting concrete. He cautiously stroll over with his hands held up showing he means no harm.

"Idiot, I'm not easily broken. Of course I'm alright!" I snap at him, suddenly losing my cool for feeling such irritation from his unexpected hit. It's rare for me to get hit, even in the face, with one of his weapon. The sudden blow from the sudden pain must have startled me enough to lose my grip on reality and affected me to be pissed off at him when I drew my knife in front of me. Threatening him to not come any closer, ordering him not to think I'm not capable of taking care of myself.

"Izaya…"

"What?" I ask a hint of caution in my voice. "Oh, you're waiting for me to take back the words I said before right? Ha, such a simple mind you have. Fine, you win, I got what I deserve and therefore I'm taking back my words. Satisfied?"

"No."

I sigh out sympathetically. "Of course not. What a needy man you are to ask too much for you to take."

I pleasantly laugh at his irritated expression, while withdrawing my own weapon and placing it back into my back pants pocket. Why should I waste any more time now that I made this little chase suddenly turn so overrated? I never enjoy continuing a game when the rival refuses to fight back.

"So what else do you want, Shizu-chan?" I ask touchily, while offering my hand and teasingly bow in front of him and act as if I'm submitting to his command. "What does your 'highness' want? I don't have all day, so let's make it snappy hm?"

"Listen here you-"

"Do you want me to grovel under your feet?" I press, hitting every button I know to make his temper flames into his eyes. "Do you want me to polish your shoes and clean your laundry? What do you want from me, Shizu-chan? As if you can take me under your grasp."

"Don't push it."

"Why not? It's fun to make you turn into the monster you are." I chide. "You're nothing but a superficial poor excuse of a human being just like me. We rise above all others, but yet I'm more superior to you by tenfold. You're nothing but a parasite on a street I can just crush upon."

"You! Just shut the hell up!" Shizuo close in the few feet between us, while reaching out and grabbing hold of my jacket as he shoves me forward towards his gritted teeth. "You're nothing but a heartless piece of shit. Who makes you think that you're above everyone else! You know nothing of the human heart."

"And you think that you do? Understanding the feelings of each individual human being is my specialty." I stated. "I love all humans, and therefore they should all love me back."

"Then why didn't you notice these feelings when it's thrust into your face weeks ago?!" Shizuo suddenly screams out in frustration, startling me to no end and confusing me at the same time. "You wouldn't even realize when a person offers their feelings for you even if you try to decrypt them like a computer virus. People aren't some pawns you can simply throw away, Izaya. Face the facts that you're in denial of loving an individual."

"Tch fine, then let's create a game. Where we see who can prove where love can easily be obtain. Whoever is the first to make their partner fall for them wins, deal?" I question.

"What the hell kind of sick game is this? And even if I win what am I getting out of this?"

I smirk. "Who said that you're going to win? I'll get the satisfaction of having a slave, which means if I win, you will forever be under my control."

"And if I win, you will never set foot in Ikebukuro again, got that?" Shizuo threaten, which I causally shrug my shoulders.

"That's fine with me."

This might seem like an innocent game to my oblivious Shizu-chan, he has no idea. Unconsciously, we're heading back to where we left off a week ago. I blame this all on myself for going back, and reversing the time we spent separated from these forbidden feelings. I was the one who push it away, and now here I am, begging for their return.

Disgusted with my selfish need to capture his attention once more, I reach out to touch his face. My cold fingers trace the smooth lines of his cheekbones, causing him to shiver under my touch. Traces of mischievousness twitches at the corner of my lips, I stand up on my tippy toes to whisper playful yet threatening words against his soft ear.

Screw reasoning and the clashing of the two worlds. Foolishly contradicting myself and my way of thinking, I didn't give a damn anymore. I'm in control of this game, and I will not lose to fate, because I'll change my fate whether it likes it or not. Nobody can claim what's mine.

"Thus the game begins, Shizu-chan." I whisper darkly, and sneakily glide my tongue against his earlobe, causing a soft gasp to escape his lips. Chuckling in delight, I murmur, "And the victim I chose for this game is you."

* * *

**Notice how my writing style change a bit? Well that's because I was recently inspire to write better. I apologize for writing half-ass for the last 5 chapters, because I didn't intend to put all of my effort into it. xD I should have from the beginning, because I didn't expect to be so consume with Shizaya as much as I do now. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Review is much appreciated. =)  
**


End file.
